Miss Virgina Weasly
by Detrix
Summary: 'It hit him. This beautiful creature was infact a Weasley. He just stared at her. He needed to say something, but his mouth had forgotten how to work. Come on, he said to himself, insult her.' Ginny/Draco Spoilers for OotP. confrontation galore!
1. Back Home at The Burrow

The green eyes disappeared from her dreams as Ginny heard her name. She awoke with a start and looked at the clock, 7:45 am.  
  
"Jesus" she said to herself  
  
"Ginny, did you hear me? WAKE UP!" screamed the familiar voice of her brother, Ron. "Hogwarts letters!"  
  
That got Ginny's attention. She jumped up, quickly looked at herself in the mirror. Though she made the sound decision to stay in her PJs she wanted to make sure Harry, who was staying the summer, wouldn't see her at her worst. He won't know what hit him she thought to herself. She was no longer little Ginny Weasly as Harry had noticed when he got there, and with her black nightdress on she looked radiant. Ron was at the foot of the stairs. He had grown up alot to, filling out his lanky body, but still looking tall and as awkward as ever with his orange hair and freckles.  
  
"What in bloody hell are you wearing?!?" He asked her.  
  
"What? My nightgown? Would you rather I be naked cause I ca..."  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH" he interrupted,  
  
They went into the kitchen, where Harry and the twins were already seated. When George saw Ginny entered he smiled.  
  
"Call the hounds, there is a fox on the loose!" He said jokingly  
  
"aww sod off" replied Ginny, though she was happy he had said it because it caused Harry to look her way...for a long time. He then quickly turned to his breakfast with a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Anyways where are these letters? They are rather early aren't there it's only July." Ginny started to say, but then stopped as she looked around he room and saw Charlie and Bill. 'What the hell' she thought to herself. Then her father and mother came in and they all started to sing "Happy Birthday". Fred and George sang it to their usual funeral march, while Harry sang it in an upbeat way that She had never heard before. 'Must be a muggle thing' she thought. A large smile spread across her face. She was 15.  
  
They spent the rest of the morning celebrating. They ate a large breakfast and she opened her presents. Candy, makeup, and a new home made sweater. This sweater was a bit different, the color wasn't hideous, but a green that complemented her hair like no other color. Fred and George gave her free gift certificates to their underground joke store. Ron gave her a new book on quidditch. Bill gave her a dragons tooth necklace and Charlie gave her so much candy that she figured she would never be hungry again.  
  
"Ginny you still have to open mine" Harry said in his normal tone, he had finally gotten over the shock of Ginny's satin nighty. Right as she was about to open it there was a knock at the door. He mother opened it, gave out a scream and fainted. Ginny saw a boy, no young man, with red hair bend over and say "mum, jesus mum are you ok?" She finally realized that this man was her brother Percy.  
  
He walked over Mrs. Weasly's body. Everyone was silent, to afraid to speak.  
  
Percy made his move. "umm Happy Birthday Gin"  
  
Ginny didn't know what to do. She stared and then ran to him and gave him a hug. Everyone else called out "Good to see you Perce!" and "Been a long time!" Ginny's mother finally came to.  
  
The rest of the day passed in a flash, Percy and Mr. Weasly talked alone for hours, and were still talking when Ginny finally decided to go to bed. She put her nightgown on, and was about to hop into bed when he herd a knock.  
  
"Ginny, it's Harry, can I come in?"  
  
Ginny was silent, she finally said "Yes, come in Harry" in a sexy voice that she didn't know was inside of her.   
  
---  
  
Harry was startled at himself for going to her room. Why not give it to her in the morning? He was drawn by her, he needed to give her present tonight. He herd her voice through the door 'rather sexy for Ron's sister' he thought to himself. Another voice inside his head said 'yes Harry, RON'S sister'. He didn't know what had come over him and he figured it was just the way she looked today and that everything would be back to normal tomorrow. He opened the door and stepped inside her room.  
  
---  
  
"What's up Harry?"  
  
"Not much, you never opened your present, so I thought I would bring it up here to you." His arm outstretched and handed the neatly wrapped present.  
  
She was taken a back 'since when could boys wrap presents?' and she giggled to herself.  
  
"What why did you giggle?" He asked, he looked at himself to see if something was wrong with his appearance.  
  
"haha oh nothing"  
  
She opened the present, It was one of the biggest let downs of her life. She had expected something wonderful from the fuss he had made. What she really had wanted was for him to say, 'Ginny here's a ring, I love you. Happy Birthday!', but that did not happen. It was a quidditch cleaning kit. "umm thank you Harry."  
  
"Well I have to go, see you later.....kiddo" He said awkwardly.  
  
"KIDDO!?!" she said after he had left. It was going to be a long summer. 


	2. Start on the train, Start the new year

The summers heat had reach it's climax and now had slowly started its descent into fall. It was September 1st and Ginny was more than ready to go back to school. Only a few more situation between Harry and Ginny arrived. All but one ending in awkward goodbyes. One ending in silently reading different books and then falling asleep on the same couch. Needless to say Ron wasn't pleased with this. Ron had nothing to worry about, Ginny thought to herself when ever she looked back on that, Harry's attitude towards me is completely platonic. She went through the barrier and were finally on platform 9 and ¾. Ron and Hermione were already on their way to the prefects compartment to drop their things off. Harry tagged along with Ginny until he saw his friend, Hannah Abott, a 6th year Hufflepuff. Ginny was alone, and looking hard for a familiar face. The face found her instead.  
  
"Ginny!! IS THAT YOU?" Screamed Jade Bishop, Ginny's best friend. "God, you're not even Ginny anymore, you're Virginia." Jade was noticing Ginny's new figure through her muggle tank top and shorts.  
  
"ehh Bugger off" Ginny said in a little laugh.  
  
"Well I saved a seat for you in my compartment. Seamus, Terry, Keilsey, Rose, and Dean are already there..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
Ginny looked like someone had slapped her across the face. Dean Thomas. A funny, handsome, Intelligent 6th year. He had taken an interest in her after he break up with Micheal last year. After a long and passionate goodbye from the train last year he told her he would owl her. She didn't get a single thing from him.  
  
"Oh Dean's still alive? I wouldn't have thought so from all the letters I didn't get from him this summer"  
  
"I'm so sorry Gin, I forgot about that. Don't let him stop you from having a life, come on, wait till he sees you now!"  
  
She entered the compartment behind Jade, she saw Terry Bott, a 6th year Ravenclaw innocently flirting with Rose Zeller, A pretty new Hufflepuff with long blonde hair and a seamless complexion. She would be beautiful someday, but she's only a second year, Ginny thought worriedly to herself, She doesn't know what she's getting into, or Terry's reputation.  
  
Keilsey and Seamus were in a heated wizards chess match, and Dean was listening to one of his muggle toys, a Walkman.  
  
"GINNY!" said Seamus, absolutely astonished at her appearance. They had become very close after last years quibbler ban and during the D.A. meetings.  
  
"H'lo Seamus" and they exchanged a hug. Dean looked didn't look up. His music was blaring and he obviously could hear a thing. She said her hellos to everyone and chose a seat with Jade directly across from Dean. He looked good with a newly corn rowed head and a muggle band T-shirt. He finally looked up.  
  
"Gin?" He said, "umm let's go for a walk, ok? We can check out the food cart."  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Ok"  
  
They got up and left. The minute the door closed he kissed her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I just missed you," "So you don't write me all summer and you think you can just come up and kiss me like everything is fine? Well I don't think so..." Ginny ranted on until Dean stopped her with another kiss. Her legs shivered. He was a striking 6'4, not lanky like Ron, but a filled out 6'4. His skin was a dark black and his teeth looked Ivory against it. "I'm sorry for not writing. My parents forced me into Muggle camp, I couldn't send anyone anything."  
  
"Why didn't you just send me an owl before you left?"  
  
"I left two days after school got out. You can't Imagine how I felt. Not being able to tell you what happened, fearing my return to school 'cause you might hate me! I'm so sorry, but my parents are muggles. They didn't understand that I couldn't send you a normal letter in the post." "Well bloody hell then." She gave a little smile that made one of her dimples pop out. He smiled back and grabbed her hand as they headed off in the direction of chocolate frogs  
  
---  
  
"Hermione stop that!" Harry said as Herminoe came over and started nipping Ron's ear. "We are TRYING to play a game here."  
  
"Harry, no don't tell her to stop!" Ron said with a grin. He turned around and kissed her. Her brown hair was intoxicating him, Harry knew it, he had seen it happen all summer long. There was no hope in ending this card game.  
  
"You guys are cute and all..but..Ugh I'm out of here" Harry stepped outside.  
  
He walked silently down the hall, He saw Lavender and Emalee Kolo, a Ravenclaw 7th year, who both gave him a little wave.  
  
"Hi Harry" They said eagerly. The way everyone treated him at the beginning of last year was the polar opposite of how they were this year. He smiled back and waved, though he was not interested in either of them he did love the attention from these two cute girls. He stopped for a quick chat. Emalee went on about the first quidditch match of the year and how excited she was already. Lavender just eyed him, obviously trying to seduce him. He said goodbye and kept on walking. He then ran into Ginny hand in hand with Dean. He was rather curious because he knew for a fact Ginny was peeved at him.  
  
"Harry Potter! What the hell is up?" asked Dean. They had been dorm mates since first year.  
  
"Not much, and you? How was your summer?"  
  
"Terrible, Sleep-Away camp and no Ginny!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! Well I was graced with Ginny's presence all summer." Harry said with a little bit of sarcasm in his tone. He felt like she had tried to ignore him ever since her birthday. Luckily no one else caught this. He look Ginny in the eye, she was clearly trying to tell him something."I'll talk to you later' read loud and clear from her glace..  
  
"Ok see ya Dean." He said and walked away from them.  
  
The next sight he saw was a complete disgust. Cho was talking with Malfoy? He no longer felt the same for Cho. She was still beautiful with her petite body and knee length black hair, but after seeing the real Cho last year he realized that the Cho he had been in love with was an illusion.  
  
"  
  
Oh Potty, Did you hear, my father is out of Azkaban. He was obviously under the Dark Lords control, again. Too bad, he told me that while 'under the dark lords control' he found out many of the plans. You little Mudblood should watch out." Malfoy said with a snide grin.  
  
"Hello....Harry," Cho said, looking embarrassed and furious at the same time, "Draco, I will talk to you later." She said. When Cho had walked away Harry turned to Malfoy.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Nothing Potter, Why? Jealous?  
  
"Not at all, just hoped she would have better taste." With that Harry walked off. 


	3. Oh So Lovable Draco Malfoy

Hey thanks for reviewing! It means so much.  I've always been kind of shy about my writing (although I've really only written songs) so please tell me what you think!  
  
Hey everyone sorry about the earlier entries, I feel like a complete tool but I spelled Weasley wrong, yes I know its terrible, so my sincere apologies and it wont happen again.  
  
Hey and let me know, is it confusing having all of these peoples POV's?  
  
Please R+R  
  
The train ride was almost over, he knew it.  He had taken this trip 10 times in the last 5 years, and this one was concluding his 11th.  Draco didn't wait for someone to come tell him to change; he just slipped into his Hogwarts Robe and headed out of his compartment again.  He immediately ran into a couple. A girl, with red hair and a perfect body showing in her open robes. A black boy was with her, obviously Dean Thomas.  The only other boy close to his height was the weasel, and considering the weasel was white it was a safe guess.  They must have been leaning against his door, most likely making out.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?  
  
Who is this beauty?  
  
"Umm sorry...oh it's just Malfoy," said the mysterious girl, "well then I'm not sorry.  Come on Dean lets go."  
  
Was she new?  No, she knew my name.  Not a Slytherin, of course, he would have known her.  Not a Hufflepuff, to much nerve.  That leaves Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.  
  
"Ok Ginny, next time watch where you're going Malfoy."  
  
It hit him.  This beautiful creature was infact a Weasley.  He just stared at her.  He needed to say something, but his mouth had forgotten how to work.  Come on, he said to himself, insult her.  
  
"Next time, Dean, Watch what kind of trash you make out with in front of my door.  I know you're a mudblood, but come on, a Weasley? "  
  
The next move surprised Malfoy and Dean.  Ginny lunged at Malfoy, tackled him to the ground, and started to punch his left eye.  Malfoy felt Ginny's petite body against his and didn't fight back.  For starters, she was a girl, and he also liked her body against his.   
  
Dean lifted her up and off of Malfoy; he could see her still punching and kicking in the air.  Blaise Zambini ran over and helped him up.  She oh so gently ran her fingers against his check and kissed his face where a large bruise had already started to take place.  
  
"What a little hussy," Blaise started to say, " Draco don't worry, I'll take care of you."  
  
Blaise was stunning, sadly her brains didn't match perfectly, but Draco could deal. 'Another conquest in the sack' He said to him self 'and Ginny Weasley to thank for it.  He smiled his best a-thank-you-very-much at Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked disgusted and took off without saying a word  
  
******  
  
Once the word Mudblood left Draco Malfoy's disgusting lips she new he was dead.  
  
"Who does he think he is?  I mean, ohh he's a Malfoy! So what?  As pure as his, if not more, but you don't see me strutting around and shagging every living creature" Ginny said, hoping that Dean was close behind her so she wasn't talking to herself.  
  
"No, Weasley dear," shrilled the voice of the ice queen herself.  Pansy Parkinson.  Malfoy's lapdog since first year, "I sure don't see you 'shagging' anybody, but then again who would touch a weasel?"  
  
Ginny was infuriated.  
  
"No, Pansy daaaarling," She sarcastically said, "that's where you are wrong.  For you have dated one person for 6 years.  Draco Malfoy.  I actually wouldn't even call what you two have dating, but it's close enough.  I have had 3 boyfriends since last summer.  Do the math."  
  
"Oh Ginny, you card.  You believe that I've never been with anyone but Malfoy? Ha Ha Ha don't make me laugh."  
  
"Now Pansy I'm just disgusted.  I'm ending the conversation now.  Have a Perfectly Pleasant train ride home."  Ginny said with absolute diction.  
  
She threw her red locks over her shoulder and started away.  She could hear Pansy yell in the distance "Your blood may be purer but at least he's higher up on the social ladder then House Elves."  
  
She suddenly felt arms around her stomach.  Scared that Pansy might be attacking her she shot her elbow back as hard as she could, landing her joint straight into Deans 'Family Heritage'.  She heard a yelp, and turned around to see the 6'4 body of Dean curled up into a fetal position on the ground.  
  
******  
  
Ron and Hermione still were not labeled a "couple" yet, but it was obvious to everyone they were.  Hermione had realized this, but continued on perusing him, for she knew he enjoyed it emensly.  She was surprised in herself.   
  
Her  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
A+ student  
  
Best of friends with the famous Harry Potter  
  
had guts.  Yes, it had taken her 5 years to realize this, but she wasn't meek.  
  
**"Ron what the hell is going on?"  Hermione hissed.  "I'm not an idiot, why are you ignoring me?" "'Mione, I'm not ignoring you!"  
  
"Yes you are!  Ron I've been best friends with you for 5 years, I know something's wrong."  
  
"SO WHAT?  You think just because you are my best friend you can read me like 'Hogwarts; a History'?"  
  
"Well it's also the fact that I am in love with you."  She blurted out, so angry that she wasn't aware of the secret she just let out.  
  
"WELL SO AM I 'MOINE!  WHY ELSE WOULD I TENSE UP EVERYTIME YOU TOUCH ME?  WHY WOULD I STARE AT YOU NON-STOP?  WHY ELSE WOULD I HAVE BEEN IGNORING YOU?"  
  
He grabbed her as hard as he could and pulled her into the most meaningful embrace she had ever felt.  Kissing her with such passion that she felt she might fall over.***  
  
'Why ruin this?' she thought to herself 'Why ruin the best friendship ever?'  
  
'BECAUSE YOU'RE INLOVE' screamed her own jiminy cricket in the back of her head.  'AND HE LOVES YOU!'  
  
Hermione smiled and settled back into Ron's arms.  His breath felt warm on her body and he snored loudly in her ear.  It had taken 6 year to get to this spot and she loved every minute of it.  
  
******  
  
Dean felt better already and Ginny no longer felt bad about knocking him down.  'It's his own fault for being a prat and grabbing the most ticklish spot of me!'  
  
speaking of prats, her focus was back on Malfoy.  She knew that all he had to do was tell Snape about their little "encounter" and she could be serving detentions for a week.  She smiled to herself.  He wouldn't tell, because then he would have to admit that Ginny Weasley, a beautiful Gryffindor 5th girl had beaten him up.  You don't grow up with 6 older brothers and learn nothing.  
  
She had been fighting before she could talk.  She knew it was true, even though her mother begged to differ.  Growing up and sharing a room with boys her whole life had made her a remarkable girl.   
  
She could belch louder than any other Gryffindor.  
  
She could beat up the entire house, with the exception of her older brother, Ron and Dean, who both had over a 10 inches on her 5'4 body  
  
She was also not allowed to date anyone until she was married.  This rule had been placed on her by her 6 older brothers and had been broken many times; though it had been hard to do  
  
She remembered her first day of her third year.  She had finally started to come into her own.  He hair had all of a sudden, 'magically', changed from straight as a pin to wavy curls that shaped her face and accentuated her green eyes.  As a thirteen year old she could have passed for a 5th year.  This change in hair also brought a change in her.  She was more confidant, and it also brought confidence to other girls.  Her hair had been pretty when it was straight, but now it was breathtaking.  Hermione had really gotten a boost.  Her frizzy curls, though intriguing, were never controlled or beautiful.  She hoped that maybe they would give way to straight silky hair, though Ginny highly doubted it.   She knew that this year she would be noticed, and sure enough she was.  By, none other than, Colin Creevy.  Not her ideal man, but a start.  Neville also took a fancy to her soon after.  She found out at the end of her third year that Walt Forbid, and striking 5th year at the time, had seen her walk up into the train station and his breath was taken away.  From the time he heard about the Yule Ball he had planned on asking her, but never got the chance.  George, Fred, and Ron would have nothing of the sort happening.  Ginny had stood there, listening from the girl's staircase.  
  
***Ron and Fred were both pinning him against the wall. George was standing in front of him with a look that could kill.  It was 1am and most everyone else was in bed with the exception of Lavender and Seamus who had both fallen asleep on the couch doing "Divinitation homework."  
  
"Listen you disgusting piece of dung, my sister Ginny, is 13 years old.  You are 15, and I know exactly what you want her for."  Said George in a tone Ginny had never heard before.  
  
"I just want to ask her the Yule Ball," Walt replied with, "she's fun, smart, pretty, and I promise I won't do anything bad to her."  Ginny smiled to herself, she thought 'finally I'll have a date!'  
  
"Yea right, why else would a 15 year old be interested in a 13 ear old?  You're not asking her, and if you tell her we stopped you I will personally kill you, got it?"  
  
A few seconds later he let out a big sigh and replied with, "Got it."**  
  
She was now 15 and she knew that she would never let her brothers be that protective again.  Fred and George had gotten a little better, Ron was the main problem.   She hoped that his newly spoken infatuation with his best friend would distract him from her love life.  
  
She looked out the window at the passing trees, it was sunset, but she knew it was late.  The summer nights hadn't yet faded and she was not going to be fooled by them.   
  
A knock on her door brought her attention back to the real world.   
  
"Hey, Its Gav, umm is Jade in there?" said a small voice.  Ginny smiled at the thought of this boy acting shy.  Embarrassed that while Ginny was in this compartment alone he had nothing on his mind but snogging her best friend.  Gavin Zeller was a handsome, 6th year Hufflepuff, protective older brother, and her best friends boyfriend of 5 years.  She often wondered why he was sorted into Hufflepuff.  He was so smart, 2nd in his year, of course to Hermione.  Jade had instantly fallen for him.  It was a lot like Ginny's early lust for Harry, hero worship.  Jade was a first year; he was an accomplished 2nd year.  He was already 5th in his class, with the 8th highest GPA in the school at that point.  He mesmerized her, as were every single Hufflepuff first and second years.  Ginny never knew what Jade did to make him hers, but he had fallen as hard as she had, and as Ginny had already learned, once you fall its hard to get back up.  
  
***  
  
Draco was astonished. He knew the Weasley's weren't total wimps, but he had never seen little weasel say more then 10 words in the 5 years she had been there. He would have liked to ponder Ginny's behavior all day, but he was interupted by Pansy. "OHH DRACO!" He cringed at the sound. If she would shut up long enough she would be very well liked. Her white blonde hair went perfectly with her Ivory skin and blue-purple eyes. She was the perfect height and weight. Draco had fancied her in first year, until she came into her own and started to think. Now he almost detested her as much as he did Potter. He couldn't help but use her; he was hooked on him, along with the whole Slytherin house. "Draco darling I saw that Weasley brat," she spat out "she was muttering to herself about how you shag everyone and how your blood isn't as pure as hers." "Yes Pansy, and she also tried to kill me earlier." Draco was trying to get her sympathy now, he had one thing on his mind. "Oh that slut! I'm so sorry!" She said as she started to kiss his neck, then moved to his mouth. He replied with lust and she parted her mouth to him. They broke apart, Draco smiled to himself and locked the door. He looked over at Pansy who had already started to unbutton her shirt. 


	4. Home At Last

Hey! Whooooo sorry for not updating in a while, the site was down and I couldn't get on! Thanks for the few of you who have been reviewing, please everyone keep on doing it. Do you guys think I should keep this story going? I also put up a new version on chapter 3, I really only changed one sentence, but it's easier to read because I formatted it differently. Please R & R  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Harry Potter. Read the books, then you will know whom I own and whom I don't.  
  
"Firs' Years!  Firs' Years this way!"  Said the familiar voice of Harry's favorite Keeper of the Keys.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Ron how are yeh guys?  Nice to see yehs again, oh Firs' Years!  Malfoy stop pickin' on um."  Hagrid was preoccupied saving the new comers to finish the conversation.  Harry looked over to the carriages.  
  
"'MIONE!! I can see them! I can see them!" Ron said, somewhat excited.  He hadn't realized why yet, but everyone else had.  They all looked at Harry.  A knot tied into his stomach.  
  
---  
  
""I s'pose we're going to ride on the back of the Kacky Snorgle or whatever it is?" Ron demanded.  
  
"The Crumple-Horner Snorkack can't fly," said Luna is a dignified voice, "but they can, and Hagrid says they're very good at finding places their riders are looking for."  
  
Harry whirled around.  Standing between two trees, their white eyes gleaming eerily, were two thestrals, watching the whispered conversation as though they understood every word.  
  
"Yes!" he whispered, moving toward them.  
  
---  
  
His thoughts went straight back to Sirius.  He stilled relived Sirius' final moment in his dreams almost every night.  He took another look at their dragon-like faces and he got into the carriage, feeling sick to his stomach. 'If not for those damn animals then Sirius would still be alive.  We wouldn't have found a way there and he would still be alive'  his head screamed at him, even though he knew it wasn't true.  He would have found a way there no matter what.  
  
He felt a hand on his.  He looked up and saw two big green eyes staring at him.  
  
"Harry, It's ok, they aren't to blame," Ginny said sweetly while giving his hand a squeeze, "and neither are you.  He loves you no matter where he is."  
  
Harry felt a tear go down his face and he quickly wiped it off.  In his 16 years, and never let another child see him cry and he refused to start now.  
  
"I know Gin."  He said and she let go of his hand.  
  
He looked out the window at dark sky descending upon them.  He stared up at the castle and could see his dormitory window.  Someone, presumably a house elf, had lit the lanterns in their room.  He smiled to himself and looked up.  No one was paying attention.  Hermione's head was resting in Ron's lap.  Her hand was gently rubbing his knee.  Ron's hands were stroking her curls and he had an expression on his face that clearly told Harry he could have sat like that forever.  
  
Ginny and Dean were hand in hand conducting a private conversation.  This couple was different than Ron and Hermione.  Though Dean looked thoroughly content, Ginny's mind was somewhere else.  Or on someone else.   
  
Ginny had always had a crush on Harry, he had known this, but last year he had been informed that she was "over him".  He knew this was untrue.  He knew it every time she looked at him.  He especially knew when she came down every morning in her black nighty and messy red locks.  He remembered the first day he'd met her.  She was a short girl, thin as a rail.  Her hair lay flatly on her head and was as straight as it could be.  He skin was lightly freckled and a little red, from blushing or a burn, and her eyes we massive in her tiny head  She had wanted to meet him so badly asking her mother if she could please go on the train to see him.  None of the Weasley's had known that he was listening through an open window.  After saving her life second year, he had thought that his feelings were that of a brother and little sister, but then she did something he would have never expected.  She grew up.  She was beautiful now.  Not just in the looks department, but her personality and sprouted out over the month he spent at the Dursley's.  She gained confidence like he had never seen her have.   
  
"HARRY WE'RE HERE."  Hermione squealed.  He bolted up, he hadn't noticed but everyone had already gotten out.  He got out and walked by the winged animals.  He looked over, and walked 4 steps backwards, then patted the Thestral on the neck.  
  
"Thank you."  He said to it.  
  
---  
  
Harry walked into the great hall and looked up to the ceiling.  The bewitched site was breathtaking tonight. The sky was clear as could be with a waning moon and stars glowing brightly.  He looked around and met a pair of black eyes.  Cho Chang was looking right at him.  She didn't smile, just stared.  He quickly looked away.  
  
"Harry over here!"  He heard someone cry.  He looked over and saw Seamus and Lavender sitting at the Gryffindor table.  He smiled and walked over to join them.  Ron and Hermione rushed in at the last minute.  Quickly following the couple were the first years.  they were all blushing and looking like fish out of water.  Professor McGonagall led them in, holding a stool and a ratty old hat.  She placed them both down in front of the line of first years.  They all held their breath, until the hat started singing.  
  
"In times of old when I was new  
  
And Hogwarts barley started  
  
The founders of our noble school  
  
Though never to be parted;  
  
United by a common goal,  
  
They had the selfsame yearning,  
  
To make the world's best magic school  
  
And pass along their learning.  
  
Gryffindor made a house for brave hearts and noble minds.  
  
To Slytherin talent was drawn, and no muggle of any kind  
  
In Ravenclaw, The swiftest dwelled, whose brains were always on.  
  
Wise Hufflepuff's house was made for everyone, no matter Pros or Cons.  
  
These four houses did wonders for the school  
  
Postponing problems for some time,  
  
It gave a chance to everyone, for each kid to shine.  
  
These houses also hindered us  
  
Splitting us this way  
  
Our unity went into dust  
  
Still shattered here today.  
  
Each friend wanted leadership,  
  
They wanted so to rule  
  
Dueling crept from these four elders  
  
to the entire school.  
  
I warned you last year to unite  
  
if we would like the school to last.  
  
You survived another year,  
  
still following in the paths of our past.  
  
Learn history to change the future,  
  
We must unite once more,  
  
Ravenclaw must not be judgmental on poor old Hufflepuff.  
  
Slytherin must be one with Gryffindor.  
  
So now that you believe the truth  
  
and our headmaster has returned  
  
Please take this warning yet again,  
  
And now start the sorting turns."  
  
The great hall erupted in cheering.  
  
"Ablander, Joana."  A beautiful girl, who looked 15, with knee length black hair and red pouty lips walked up.  "RAVENCLAW."  
  
"Too bad she's only 11, eh Harry?" Seamus said over the applause.  Harry couldn't help but chuckle at his friends love for the opposite sex.  
  
"Ashley, Graham" "RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Awalker, Marcel" "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Baner, Torrin" "HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Bennet, Zante" "RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Black, Nyla." A skinny girl with blonde hair and silver eyes walked up confidently to the stool.  She looked like another first year from 6 years ago who had walked up with just as much confidence and charisma.  She placed the hat on her head.  
  
"SLYTHERIN."  The hat called out almost immediately, the girl looked smug as though she has been expecting it.  
  
"Harry, doesn't she look like Malfoy?" Ron said, nudging him in the side.  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking.  Remember when he put the..." Harry started to reply  
  
"Sorting hat on?"  Ron said, finishing his sentence. "It didn't even think about it.  The hat heard the name Malfoy and had already decided."  
  
"You idiots, that's because she is Malfoy's cousin."  Hermione said in her usually know-it-all tone.  "Black.  Don't you get it?  Remember last year at Grimmauld Place?   The Black "Toujours Pur"?  He's related to the Malfoy's.  Pure bloods are so hard to come by that I am positive there is no other pure family of blacks.  She must be Bellatrix's daughter.  Or maybe Araminta's grandchild."  
  
"What did you do? memorize it?"  Ron said in awe.  
  
"No, I just pay attention."  
  
"Ingles, Hunter" "GRYFFINDOR  
  
---  
  
"Nyla, congrats,"  Goyle said to her, "Finally some worthy people are accepted to Slytherin.  
  
"Thank you."  She said coolly staring back at the Gryffindor table.  Draco knew the look in her eye.  She was entranced.  He looked over to see what she was looking at, and the sight was appalling.  Harry Potter.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  He hissed in her ear.  "Starring at potter?  I thought you were better than that."  
  
"Oh shut up Draco, I hate him as much as you do, but I'm just curious.  It's hard not to stare.  How did he....I mean....What made him so different."  
  
"What a dumb question, even from an 11 year old."  
  
---  
  
"Thomas, Mae" "RAVENCLAW."  
  
Dean stood up cheering for his little sister.  She looked upset and anxious.  Ginny figured that it was because she was not in the same house as her brother.  
  
"Stupid git of a hat, putting her in Ravenclaw.  Oh well, she always was a bright one.  My Rents were so thrilled when she got her letter.  'Second one in the family'  they started singing around the house.  Just imagine if Kalibi doesn't get in."  
  
Ginny faked a smile.  She felt like she was being watched.  That ignorable feeling.  She looked around and her eyes caught two silver circles.  Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want?" She mouthed to him.  
  
"What?" He was unaware that she had noticed him staring.  
  
"Oh nevermind."  She turned back to her Dean and faked a smile once again as he picked up her hand and held it. 


	5. Why do fools fall in love?

I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated, please it wont be like this again. I am currently in 3 plays and it was killer this past week. I hope to usually update ever 2 or 3 days, so sorry!  
  
SUNNYEXISTENCE - Hey thanks, yea I noticed that too, I don't know what happened with that chapter, but I will try to re post it  
  
o0true0o - Ohh thanks. Yea I'm not to keen on the whole Weasley family thing (Hermione/Ron and Harry/Ginny) but who knows!  
  
RussellGrl15 - Thanks so much for putting on your favs...well food calls, just read the rest later:) Hey I read your info, I'm from Maine too. Rock On.  
  
Hey everyone, I put up a new version of chapter 2. I noticed that I had said that Harry talks to Angelina. I hadn't realized that she, of course, had graduated. It would have thoroughly complicated my story.  
  
WooHoo finally some Ginny/Draco lust/angsty stuff going on in this chapter!  
  
I do not own Harry Potter.... but I do own a nalgene unbreakable water bottle (talk about being cool)  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny said in a small whisper. She sat up and turned the light on.  
  
"Yes Gin?" Hermione answered, slightly annoyed for being disturbed. She lay flat on her bed, refusing to open her eyes.  
  
"Why do you love my brother?"  
  
"What kind of a question is that?" Hermione said, sitting up.  
  
"A serious one. Come on, why do you? He's rather clumsy, not extremely attractive, he's an idiot, and he most likely wouldn't be alive if you weren't there to save him so many times."  
  
"Well..." Hermione started, "that's why I love him, now go to bed."  
  
"What?". Ginny was even more confused now.  
  
"I love him because he is clumsy, so I don't have to be graceful around him. Ginny, he's gorgeous, you're his sister so you obviously don't think so, but he is. Lavender even congratulated me on snagging a "good looking one". He's not an idiot, he's dense, but he got 4 outstanding for his O.W.L.s. And he needs me Ginny. You said it yourself; he would be dead if it wasn't for me. He needs me as much as I need him and that is the greatest feeling," Ginny was still confused. Hermione smiled to herself, "but do you want to know the real reason?"  
  
"YES!' Ginny said, nearly shouting.  
  
"He smells so bloody good." With that said Hermione lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes.  
  
Ginny giggled and shut off the lights.  
  
---  
  
"So 'Arry, what's going on with Quidditch this year?" Ron managed to say in between mouthfuls of sausage.  
  
"Well Dumbledore told me the Ban was off last year. I am officially back on the team, but I don't have a position..."  
  
"What?!? You're Seeker."  
  
"No I'm not," Harry interrupted. "Ginny is officially the seeker for Gryffindor." His eyes looked down to his plate.  
  
"Oh." was all Ron could manage to say.  
  
Ginny had overheard this conversation while pretending to pay attention to Lavender. She smiled to herself; Harry was in for a surprise. She had already informed McGonagal that she hated playing seeker and desperately wanted to be a chaser, so McGonagal put Harry back to his old position previous to the Quidditch ban. She looked back over at him and was about to tell him when professor Dumbledor stood up at the staff table.  
  
"Good Morning. As you all have noticed, I did not introduce a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. No, do not worry, Professor Umbridge will not be back this year," Several hollers and cheers were heard from the audience of students, "the reason I didn't introduce our new teacher to you was because she wasn't here yet. Please, I would like to introduce you to Professor N. Tonks." Hermione, Ron, and Harry all exchanged glances. Was it really The Tonks? Their questions were answered when they saw a bright blue head of hair.  
  
Tonks was looking as young as ever. With her cute, youthful face and petite body. Many boys were ecstatic about this new professor selection.  
  
"Jesus H, I've never seen as good a looking blue-haired girl. She can't be over 25 Harry! With that small body, ohh must be good in the sack.." Seamus said, nudging Harry and winking. Harry knew just what to say in reply to this. He smiled to himself.  
  
"She's a metamorphmagus." He stated. Seamus's face turned pink and flushed.  
  
"Imagine...." he started to say and then trailed off. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. After Tonks had taken a small bow and said her thank you to Dumbledor, McGonagal got up and started to speak.  
  
"Listen, please listen. I am here to announce the Quidditch captains this year. Slytherin's captain is...." Harry gaze turned to the Slytherin table. Malfoy had a look of sheer delight on his face. Harry looked back to his food. He wouldn't be able to stand it if Malfoy was made captain.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Ron said, looking smug.  
  
"Ryan Bletchley, the keeper. Hufflepuff's captain is...."  
  
"Ashley Zorben." Ron said with another grin. However, this one was not as confidant  
  
"Elliot Fysher, a beater."  
  
Some 4th year Gryffindor girls sighed at the name of the famous Hufflepuff heartthrob. Harry just laughed at Ron.  
  
"Ravenclaw's captain is...."  
  
"Cho Chung." Ron said, giving a smile to Harry. This time Harry knew he was right,  
  
"Cho Chung, the seeker." Professor McGonagal continued.   
  
"Woo Ron, finally." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Ehh I was saving best for last, right mate?  
  
"Oh no Ron, not last yet. Gryffindor's next."  
  
"Harry Potter." Ron said with an all-knowing look on his face.  
  
"And last, but certainly not least, Gryffindor's captain is Harry Potter, the seeker."  
  
"Harry! That's bloody brilliant!" said Ron excitedly. 'Seeker?' was the only thing running through Harry's head. Ginny ran over and hugged him. He was surprised, but after the shock he hugged her back.  
  
"I didn't want to be seeker." She whispered in her ear.  
  
He was enthralled; he kissed her cheek and ran off to cheer with the rest of his teammates.  
  
---  
  
Malfoy was disgusted. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and quickly stocked out of the Great Hall. He was raving mad.  
  
"Bletchley? What the hell do they think they are doing? So what if it's his friggin last year, the stupid bugger can't even spell quidditch, never mind strategize it!" He was fuming to himself, and didn't notice the little redhead walking up behind him.  
  
"Talking to yourself Malfoy?" Ginny asked politely  
  
"Stalking me Weasley?" He replied in the same manner  
  
"Oh yes, because all the girls go for the crazy ones, right?"  
  
With that comment Draco whirled around and moved his body close to hers. She could feel his chest against hers. She could feel his breath on her face. He was much to close. He placed his hand to her cheek and went in for a kiss. When he was about to hit her lips he swerved to the right and placed his mouth upon her ear.  
  
"Well obviously you do Ginny." And with that statement he was gone. She just stood their shocked, his scent still wafting through the air.  
  
---  
  
Draco was finally back to the common room.  
  
"Ohh Drakie! You SO should have been Captain," Pansy squealed, "I can help you ease the pain if you would like." She winked at him.  
  
"No Pansy, I'm not in the mood."  
  
Pansy looked hurt. She was trying to say something, but nothing would come out. She just stocked off towards a group of quidditch players.  
  
Draco's mind was elsewhere. 'Wait, did you just turn down sex? You could have gotten anything you wanted!' He said to himself. This was a first. The Weasley girl had gotten to him. Her eyes had gotten to him. Green, like emeralds. He decided finally that he just needed some sleep. The Weasel would be out of his dreams after his nap. He stalked up the staircase to his dorm room. No one was there, it was 11:30 am on a Saturday. He tried drifting off to sleep, but every time he saw her. He didn't sleep. He got up and put his bathrobe on. It was now 12:35. 'All that suffering and it's only been 1 hour?'. He needed something to get off his mind. He went downstairs looking for Pansy. She wasn't there.  
  
"Blaise, have you seen Pansy?"  
  
"Oh sorry to be the one to tell you Draco, she's off with Bletchley at their private "congratulations party", They left for his room 'bout half an hour ago." Blaise looked upset, Draco was looking for Pansy and not her. Draco smiled to himself, he could read her emotions from her face. "Well, when a door shuts someone opens a window'. He covered quickly.  
  
"Oh no I'm not looking for her, I was making sure she wasn't around to ruin my plan."  
  
"What it your plan exactly Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, I would think it would be obvious Blaise. To sweep you off your feet and make you the most fulfilled Slytherin 6th year."  
  
She giggled and smiled slyly, or attempted to. She then stood up and brushed by him, running toward his dorm as he chased after her. When they got upstairs he pushed her to his bed.  
  
"Draco, I've dreamed about this since I first realized I had hormones."  
  
"Shut up." He said rudely. She didn't care, she was happy to have new bragging rights, and he knew this. In the end he lived up to his plan, and she was the most fulfilled girl in all of Slytherin.  
  
---  
  
Ginny was back in the common room, dazed and confused. She relived that moment time and again. She was in a state of shock. He was a gorgeous boy, no man, he had definitely grown up. She knew this, and had for a long time. 'A Weasley and a Malfoy? Hell no." She said to herself, trying to be reassuring and failing.  
  
"Oh Ginny, I didn't know you'd be here. I figured everyone would be at breakfast." Harry said form the stair. Ginny looked up and saw light skin and dark blue boxers.  
  
"Oh Harry!" She managed to squeak out.  
  
"Hey I've seen you're black silky nighty, I think you can deal with my boxers."  
  
She giggled. 'He remembered her nightgown?'  
  
"So how have you been, Ginny? Tonks teaching is pretty crazy eh?"  
  
"Yea, I wonder how many people know she's a metamorphmagus. I can imagine that DADA is going to be every straight guys favorite class."  
  
"Ha, yea I informed Seamus, I thought he was going to orgasm right there."  
  
Ginny snorted, trying to control her laughter.  
  
"What about you, Mr. Potter, do you find Miss Tonks attractive?"  
  
"Nah, I can see why someone would, but I prefer natural beauty." He said, staring right at Ginny. He put his hand on her leg and gave it a quick rub and then removed it. Ron chose the wrong time to come in.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you doing mate?" He yelled at his best friend.  
  
"I just gave her a quick pat, as a friendly goodbye. Jeez Ron, you think I would do that to your little sister." Harry then realized what he has said, he looked over to where Ginny had been sitting, but she was already gone.  
  
---  
  
She was running down to hall as fast as she could. What surprised her the most is that she wasn't crying. She was almost to the prefect's bathroom when she ran into a boy dressed in green. She was about to fall backwards when he grabbed her around the waist and brought her towards him  
  
She smiled with gratitude, then she looked up at saw who was holding her.  
  
"Virginia, as much as I love holding you in my arms, please watched where you're going." Malfoy said coolly.  
  
"Malfoy I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Ohh Boyfriend trouble Gin? Dean or Potter? Not treating you right? Not man enough for you?"  
  
"Shove it Malfoy." She said and started past him when he grabbed her wrists. She was against him again, she could feel his stomach muscles.  
  
"You really so fit perfectly in my arms Weasley." He said and was off again.  
  
'He had a point.' she thought, mesmerized with her new attitude, while she walked into the prefects bathroom. 


	6. idiotic moves by Mr Weasley, good deeds ...

Ok, just thought I'd point out a few things. For starters, I'm such a little actress and I just finished 2 shows this past weekend, so hopefully I'll have more time now. I am still in one show, which is going to be taking up a lot of time this week and next, so updates will be more sporadic. Also, this is not going to be a short fanfic. It wont be too long, but Ginny and Malfoy aren't exactly "birds of a feather" so it will take a while to get them really together.  
  
I've also got a question. If I wrote a prologue to this story, well it would kind of be a prologue. It would take place during the summer before 6th year, I would write about how Ron and Hermione got together, how everyone did on their O.W.L's, what happened with Percy, Harry's love life, and some other things. Would you guys read it?  
  
shelleekitten - Thanks! Yea, Harry and Draco fights would be utterly wonderful....*starts to think* maybe later in the story.....  
  
o0true0o - I'm so glad you like it! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Please keep on reviewing  
  
Harry looked around the quidditch field at the prospects for the new chasers and one beater position. 26 people where there to try out for these 5 positions. He stood in front of every student with the rest of his team, Jack Sloper and Ron.  
  
He still hadn't gotten over the initial shock of yesterday's announcements. He, Harry Potter, in his 6th year on the team was made quidditch captain. He couldn't help but beam.  
  
"All right everyone, welcome to quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindor team. We are only auditioning for Chasers and a beater, so if you had high hopes for another position." No one moved. "Ok then, we are going to show you some plays, 5 at a time. Jack will take all those interested in the beater position, while Ron will take all those interested in Chaser. After you've learned the play well put you into groups and you will run them with the rest of the team." He smiled, there really wasn't a team at all. Ron, Jack, and himself rounded off the Gryffindor team. Ginny had given up her position and was now trying out for chaser. Harry had already picked her, no matter what. She was the only reason he was allowed to still be seeker. He owed her his happiness. "OK then, lets get to work!"  
  
"Beaters over here!" Sounded the booming voice of the 5'11 beater. He got his first group together. Only 4 people had come to try out for beater. Euan Abercrombie, a short, but muscular 2nd year. Stanly Bishop, a 7th year, Veronica Kalvin, a 5th year girl who wasn't much bigger than Hermione, and Angelina Johnston's little sister, Zoe.  
  
Ron had a much harder time, with 22 applicants, so Harry decided to help him. They started off with showing the first 5 a formation called the "Jenger-Jackson-Alborn slide by". Harry had learned about this move at the quidditch world cup 2 years prior. It was named after 3 infamous chasers, who were amazing is the talent category but left the Irish team for Voldemort. The first five were Ginny, James Dorkin, Aliah Pulperi, Doxey Brooks, and Joyce Robets. Ginny was truly amazing. Doxey and Joyce could both fly, but were nothing compared to her. Dorkin and Pulperi were both hopeless. More of Harry's friends showed up, but none were anything compared to Ginny. Finally, the last 2 people were ready. They were the Creevy brothers, Dennis and Colin. Harry sighed and explained the play to them quickly; he knew it wasn't worth his time. What he saw next surprised him like nothing else. The Creevy brothers, along with Ginny, flew in the pattern and scored within 10 seconds. They all had an understanding for each other that clearly helped their game.  
  
After 3 hours of mixing teams, Harry had a very astonishing - but impressing - mix for a team. For chasers he took Ginny and both Creevy brothers. For his beater he chose Zoe Johnston. He then immediately called a team meeting.  
  
"Congratulations. Well now that it's all decided lets get down to business. I'll have practices 3 nights a week, and when we have a game we will practice 5 days."  
  
"Alright Wood." He heard Ginny mumble. He smiled.  
  
"Actually Ginny, I'm Potter, Harry Potter, are you feeling ok?" She smiled back.  
  
"Ok enough, practice starts Monday night after dinner." With those final words the team dispersed.  
  
---  
  
Malfoy knew it would never be the same. Even if he convinced the little weasel that he had been joking, it would never be the same. Had he been joking? She did feel right in his arms, but he knew it couldn't be. He had only one person to talk to this about.  
  
"Nyla. Nyla Black, are you in there?" Malfoy said, pounding on her dorm room.  
  
"What the hell do you want? It's midnight."  
  
"I need you help."  
  
"Draco there is nothing that could be this import..." He interrupted her.  
  
"I hit on little Weasley." He said quickly. He heard the door unlock. He saw his cousin standing there in silk pajamas of royal blue.  
  
"'Bout time, eh? I mean you look like you might burst every time you see her. Ok let's talk." She said pulling him down the stairs into the common room.  
  
"So, what happened?" She said, motioning for him to sit in a chair across from him. Draco explained the entire story to her. From the train ride, to her in his arms. She just sat there, listening intently.  
  
"Well, do you like her?"  
  
"No, she's just different."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well she's the only girl I've ever met who hasn't fallen at my feet. Even Granger looks at me sometimes. Ginny is composed, and she seems to be in control of the conversation."  
  
"So you don't like her...she just.."  
  
"Intrigues me."  
  
"Right...You'll end up falling for her."  
  
"I will not. I may end up sleeping with her, if she put a paper bag over her head." He said, smiling.  
  
"You are such a prat." Nyla said, laughing and throwing a pillow at him.  
  
---  
  
Monday morning was a nightmare come true for Ron. He woke up to find nobody else in his beds. He looked at the clock. 8:35.  
  
"Ah shit," he said out loud. He immediately ripped off his Pajamas and put his clothes on, only to find that the only clean shirt he had was one of his famous family sweaters. So he decided to just wear his white undershirt underneath his robes. No one would notice. He then ran downstairs and forgot to jump over the faulty step and almost fell into the staircase. He finally mad it the great hall. He popped a seat next to Hermione.  
  
"What took you so long?" she asked him caringly.  
  
"Overslept." he replied very coolly. He was in a terrible mood.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm not perfect like you. I can't always remember to set my alarm."  
  
"I'm not asking you to."  
  
"Well you seem to be. Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean you're always right."  
  
Everyone was staring at them. Hermione looked as though she had been slapped across the face. She turned at walked out, but not before hissing in his ear "Then maybe I shouldn't be."  
  
"What the hell was that about, Ron?"  
  
"Nothing, I had a stressful morning, and she comes down and starts harping on me."  
  
"She didn't harp at you, she was concerned you idiot." Ginny said. It was the first time she had looked over their direction. Her concentration was on a certain blonde haired boy.  
  
"Oh." Ron said, and looked down at his plate. Breakfast was quiet at the Gryffindor table after that. Finally the plates were cleared and Dumbledoor stood up for an announcement.  
  
"Due to the success of our last ball, 2 years ago, we've decided to have another one. It will take place to night of Halloween, from 7:30 pm to midnight. Partners are not expected, but I would suggest having one. This is going to be more of a dance then a ball so dress robes are not needed, Infact robes are not necessary, just nice semi-formal clothes."  
  
Ron sat up.  
  
"What a tic, Hermione broke up with me. Now I don't have a date." Ron said, looking worried about 4th years incident with Fleur Delacour repeating.  
  
"You prat, just ask her to go back out with you."  
  
"No, I'm not apologizing, I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Ginny and Harry both sighed in unison, and then shared a giggle.  
  
---  
  
Draco moaned. Pansy and Blaise, neither knowing the others "experiences" with Draco, both looked over at him and waved. So did 5 other Slytherin girls, and to his disgust, one of them being a first year. He looked over at the Gryffindor table to find another disgusting scene, Potter and Ginny giggling together and flirting like mad. Draco thought to himself about his choices. He made the mistake of taking Pansy last time, and he refused to do it again. There was always Blaise, she would be his backup, but she was just too easy. Anyone under 4th year would not be acceptable. There was Cho, which would push potters buttons. No Hufflepuffs. There was that 5th year, Jade something in Gryffindor, also Pavarati and Lavender. Most Gryffindors wouldn't go with him, even though they wanted him more than anything. Everyone believed that he wanted to be a death eater. Though he hated mudbloods with a passion, he really just liked scaring them. He would never put himself in the position his dad was in. In which everyone knew he was a death eater and nobody loved him, not even his own family.  
  
The bell saved him from his own insecurities and thoughts.  
  
He walked out of the great hall and headed outside to care of magical creatures. He saw a bushy brown head walk past him all alone.  
  
"Hey Hermione." did he just call her by he first name?  
  
"Malfoy I'm not in the mood." He could see tears running down her face.  
  
"I was just going to ask what was wrong."  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Well boyfriend and Potty aren't with you, something is wrong."  
  
"Well the fact that Ron isn't my boyfriend anymore could be it"  
  
Malfoy was shocked. For starters, why did he care? Secondly, though he loathed them both, they were the absolute ideal couple. He stepped in front of her and put his arms on her shoulders to stop her, he was now facing the front doors and he saw Ron coming. He had an idea. He kept his hands on her shoulders and put a look of concern on his face.  
  
"Well that's just idiotic. Just talk to him and say you're sorry and get back together."  
  
"I didn't do anyt..." She started to say and was interrupted by Ron's fuming voice.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy. Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean I'm going to let you flirt with the girl I love."  
  
Hermione's face brightened, she turned around and looked at Ron, who hadn't realized what he has just said. She then looked back at Malfoy, she knew he had intent ally helped her. Malfoy looked at Hermione, winked, then walked away. His job there was done.  
  
---  
  
Ok Malfoy may seem out of character, but it will all make sense soon, I promise.  
  
Now the only think left for you to do is REVIEW! YAY! 


	7. Dealing with the Devil

Wahoo. I'm so excited that I have over 10 reviews! I know it's only a little bit, but they have all been positive and this IS only my first fanfic, soooo yipee!  
  
o0true0o - Yay! I really like that you really liked it!  
  
shelleekitten - Thanks, and don't worry there will be more!  
  
Twinkle Toes - Haha yea Ron's a sissy, but I hope the prolouge will explain some things.  
  
Aki-Ame - There will be so much more!  
  
samantha - Hehe he's just so damn cute!  
  
shap - I'll write a lot more!  
  
Just a quick note. I am the biggest theater geek in the world and I want to share with you a little story of my weekend. On Friday night, my parents (because I can't drive yet) and my best friend, Knate (pronounced Nate) and I went to see Jekyll and Hyde at Bowdoin College. It was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen. For those of you theater buffs out there, if you have ever seen the show, you understand. The song confrontation was amazing, and Lucy and Emma singing "his eyes"...ahh I'm flustered just writing about it. Ok enough boring you with this crap...on with the story.  
  
Own nothing...except for an into the woods CD that I'm listening to now.  
  
Ginny sighed. She didn't want to go to the ball with Neville. She didn't want to go to the ball with Seamus. She didn't want to go to the ball with Michael. She didn't want to go to the ball with anyone. She wanted to sit in the common room in her P.J.'s and eat as many chocolate frogs as she could, but she knew this would never happen. So she reluctantly got out of bed and went straight the showers. It was only 5:30. She stood under the showerhead for 45 minutes thinking about which boys she could stand going with. He list was short; it consisted of 5 names, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Gaven Shimboot (a 5th year Ravenclaw), and Griffin Abens (a 7th year Gryfindor). She couldn't help think she had forgotten someone. She got out of the shower and started with her hair. She decided, since she was up this early, she was going to look stunning today. Another heavy factor to this decision was that she wanted to be asked to the ball by one of these five.  
  
"Profectus Dryus Curliosus," Ginny said looking at herself in the mirror. Suddenly her hair had changed from limp and damp to dry and curly. She looked like she had a million curled ribbons on her head.  
  
"Ohh." She said, pulling at the many little ringlets. She suddenly laughed at herself, she had started to sound like her roommates, Lavender and Pavarati.  
  
"Curliosus Deletius." The curls vanished and her hair was back to its normal wavy texture. She smiled. She realized her hair was already fine the way it was. She figured it was pointless to do anymore work to it and that she had temporarily gone into ditz mode.  
  
"Eyius Linius." She said and her eyes magically were lightly outlines with black. She looked back at her enhanced features and smiled. She was done with self-perfecting of her face. After another 20 minutes she was dressed in a plaid kilt and white tee shirt. Getting annoyed with Lavender's snores she walked down to the common room and, to her surprise, she saw a head or brown bushy hair sitting next to a bleach blonde head.  
  
---  
  
"Ok Malfoy, why did you help me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hermione, you are, yes I do admit this, the smartest witch in our grade, surely you know why I helped you."  
  
"Well I would say because you are a generally nice person, but that's obviously not true." He smiled.  
  
"Hermione, I need a favor."  
  
"That was my second guess." She smiled back, thinking about how ironic this whole conversation. She was sitting with the person she hated more then anyone else, the person whose father had almost killed Ginny in her first year, and all of her friends last year. Yet she found herself smiling and giggling.  
  
"Ok, I need you're help to impress a girl."  
  
"Malfoy, I have a boyfriend..." She started to say, but he interrupted her.  
  
"Disgusting, no I need your help to get an amazing date for the ball."  
  
"Who do you want to impress?"  
  
"Why are you so nosey?"  
  
"Oh shut up, ok, so what do you expect me to do?"  
  
"Find me a date, speak me up, anything you need to do to get the biggest prat from Slytherin a date from Gryffindor."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR? Shit, this will be harder then I thought." She smiled, she knew it would be the easiest thing she had done at school since first year. She could name 15 girls off the top of her head who were head over heels in love with the 6th year snake.  
  
"Then it's a deal, I helped you, and you help me."  
  
"No, I don't really need to help you, no, no don't worry I will," she said to his angry look, "but by the end of the ball I want to know who you were trying to impress."  
  
"Yea, whatever, deal."  
  
Just then they head a gasp. They both saw Ginny on the stairs. Hermione was worried on what Ginny might think. Ginny was of course Hermione's friend, but she was Ron's sister first. Hermione was about to say something, but to her surprise Draco saved her "life" again.  
  
"Well then Virginia, I shall leave you're mudblood friend to you. Granger, remember that you owe me for helping you with Weasel Man."  
  
Hermione was fuming. He wants help and he calls me a Mudblood? What the bloody hell does he thinks he's doing. Another Ironic situation, she thought to herself, He makes me what to die with what he calls me, but he saves my life and reputation.  
  
Malfoy got up and flashed a smile at Ginny. Without another word he left the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"What was that about?" Ginny asked with a questioning look still hinting on her pale face. Hermione then decided to explain the whole story to Ginny.  
  
---  
  
"Seamus, you can't ask Ginny to the ball." Dean said with anger in his voice. It was 7 am in the boy's dormitory. All the curtains were opened except Harry's, who was presumably asleep. He wasn't though. He had been lying awake since 4:00, awoken by another dream of Sirius' death. This one was the most vivid of all. He watched Sirius' cousin cast the stunning spell in slow motion. He saw Sirius start to fall. He felt the ground shake. He saw the curtain pull him in.  
  
"Seamus, she's my girlfriend, you better not ask her to the ball." Said the admonishing voice of Dean  
  
"Dean, for one, she's not your girlfriend, and for two she can go with whoever she wants." Seamus replied as collected as ever. The complete opposite of Dean at the moment.  
  
Harry was sick of the deadlock. He opened his curtain up.  
  
"Sorry to sound like the voice of reason here, but come on you guys, Ginny's not a position to fight over. Dean, you didn't talk to her all summer, you guys may have something but you are not dating. Seamus, if you like her tell her. Dean, if you think she likes you then she won't say yes to my Irish friends over here, will she? Ok then, now either go back to sleep or get the hell to breakfast."  
  
Everyone was silent, until Ron couldn't bear it anymore and started to crack up. Then Seamus and Dean joined in.  
  
"Yup Harry, good point. I'm hungry, see you guys down there." Seamus said while laughing and walking out of the room. Dean followed.  
  
"Well Harry, you shut them up. I think I'll hang my self if she goes with either."  
  
"Lets get ready Ron, I think I'll hang myself if I have to stay in the dorm for another second."  
  
---  
  
Short chapter, sorry. More to come soon! I promise 


	8. mirror mirror on the wall whose the fair...

Aneko Kohana - Thanks for reviewing. I thought I had spelled it right after the first two chapter (where I idiotically spelled it wrong), so I looked over a few chapters and I had spelled it Weasley, but if it's spelled wrong then the problem is most likely my spell checker. Stupid thing doesn't count Harry Potter character names as part of the dictionary, jeez!  
  
The dance was drawing nearer and nearer for Harry. Like a date for an execution, he knew his end was coming, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. With only 8 days left, he was dateless. Lavender Brown, annoying yet beautiful, taken by Seamus (Seamus gave up on Ginny because of Dean's threatening looks). Pavarati, just as annoying as her best friend yet even more beautiful, taken by Justin. Hannah Abbott, pretty enough, nice, and quiet, Ernie's girlfriend since 1st year. The list went on and on like this, until he had only a small list of 6th year girls in the school. He then moved onto 7th year girls, only to find that the list was just as short. Then he moved onto 5th years. Jade Bishop, taken by Gaven Redding. Keilsey Strong, Taken by Terry Bott. Ginny Weasley. Harry stopped, has he just considered Ginny as a date possibility. He shook his head and decided to Susan Bones, a girl he had talked to no more than 5 times, and hurried off to Breakfast.  
  
He was running down the stairs when he bumped into a figure with a dreamy glow.  
  
"So sorry Harry. How was your summer?" Asked the familiar sing-songy voice of Luna Lovegood.  
  
"Fine Luna, and yours?"  
  
"Breathtaking!"  
  
"I'm gad, now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go."  
  
"So do I, I need to find a costume for the ball." This stopped Harry.  
  
"You have a date?" He said in a somewhat cruel voice that he didn't mean to use. "I mean," He stammered, "Who are you going with?"  
  
"No one, I will have more fun by myself."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well goodbye."  
  
She waved one of her graceful hands and glided away to the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
He lingered for a moment, and then walked to the Great Hall. When he got there he saw a few girls giggle. It was like 4th year again. Dateless girls were still holding out on that hope that someone famous, like Harry Potter, might ask them. He slowly moved over to the Hufflepuff table, he saw a few girls start to primp. He noticed Susan though she had not noticed him. Her brown locks moving as she laughed. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Susan."  
  
"Harry, Oh my, how are you? It's been too long! What's up? Is the D.A. starting again?"  
  
"Yes, but that's actually not what I wanted to talk to you about." A girl two seats down squealed and started whispering to her friend.  
  
"Ok Harry." She blushed.  
  
"Susan, I know we really don't know each other to well, but you're incredibly interesting and very pretty, so umm...would go to the ball with me?"  
  
Susan smiled.  
  
"Harry, you didn't need all that flattery, I will go with you on one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Call me Sue." She smiled and turned back to her friends. The boy across from her looked heartbroken, but Harry didn't notice. He turned away towards the Gryffindor table to tell his friends the news.  
  
---  
  
The next 5 days passed in a flash for the entire Gryffindor house, except Hermione. She was growing more curious by the day, and still couldn't decide on whom she would get to go with Malfoy. She sat in Charms, for the first time in 6 years, not taking notes. She was thinking about which girl, with no date, would make this "mystery woman" of Malfoy's most jealous. Sadly all the "hot" girls in Gryffindor, besides Ginny, were taken. Hermione was also stumped on why she was so interested and inspired to help Malfoy. She knew that she needed to help him, she was in his debt, but she didn't really need to help this much. She also knew she couldn't tell Ron and Harry about this "project" because they would flip out and either kill Malfoy or kill her. It then hit her. The only reason she was caring this much about any of this was because it was a project. Hermione Granger, in her almost 16 years, had never done a project with half effort and wasn't going to start now.  
  
On the other side of the table Ron and Harry sat writing notes back and forth.  
  
-So Harry, Susan, eh?  
  
-Yea, she's nice.  
  
-"Nice"? Oh you dog!  
  
-Shut up Ron. So you and Hermione are all made up?  
  
-Yea, I couldn't take Malfoy touching her, so I told him to bugger off and asked her out again. I've got it bad mate.  
  
-I know you do, and have for a while.  
  
-It's really no different then before. We act the same, except now I get to kiss her.  
  
-Kiss? That's all?  
  
Ron shifted nervously in his seat. All Ron and Hermione had done was kiss, and he was, frankly, embarrassed. He shifted nervously.  
  
-God, you haven't had sex with her, have you?  
  
-No, I would tell you that. She wont let me, "Not ready yet." Yeh know?  
  
Harry didn't know. He had never been in a relationship like that.  
  
"Now class, I want a foot on the affects of the Pertenious Charm by next class." They hear as the bell sounded across the school.  
  
Hermione came up to them.  
  
"Who is the most beautiful girl in Gryffindor?"  
  
"If this a trick question?" Ron asked.  
  
"Shut up, who is?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Ahh you're no help, Harry who is the most beautiful?"  
  
Harry didn't know how to answer. He was confused on why he was being asked this question, and if it could harm him in any way. In the end he decided to be truthful."  
  
"Annabelle Danvers." Harry thought of the pretty brunette with long hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"I agree. Does she have a date for the ball?"  
  
"Nah, Her and Anthony broke up and he some 4th year to the ball."  
  
"Perfect." With that Hermione was gone. Harry and Ron just starred at her wake of dust.  
  
"Strange girl that I love, eh?"  
  
---  
  
"Ginny, want to go to the dance with me?" Collin asked shyly. His checks blazing red and his eyes studying the floor. Ginny was taken aback. She was surprised in her best friend. She couldn't go with him, and he knew that, so what was he doing? She also had her "theories" about him and his sexuality. His love for shopping, gossip, and his readiness to help Ginny with all of her guy problems.  
  
"Sorry I already have a date Collin, but if it falls through I'll ask you." She lied. She had turned down every guy so far. The only person left to ask her was Dean, and she knew that he would be the last. He wanted to prove that he was the best, which he really wasn't. Whatever she had felt for him disappeared with summer. Collin smiled.  
  
"Fewf," he gasped "Ginny you're one of my best friends and I didn't want to ask you, oh oh oh no offense or anything." She smiled.  
  
"Mother told me I had to ask at least one girl to this ball, so now it's done."  
  
"Wait, so you don't want a date?"  
  
"Well...." Collin started.  
  
"Not a girl one?" Collin looked shocked and embarrassed. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. Ginny knew she was right.  
  
"No.It's just the girl I want is taken."  
  
"Ok Collin. I believe you"  
  
Collin smiled. Ginny smiled a reply. It was an unspoken truce, to keep each other's secrets.  
  
"Ok then, I'm off to lunch."  
  
"I'll be down in a sec, go on without me."  
  
With that Ginny started to leave. She went through the portrait and headed down the stairs only to find, yet again, a blonde head of hair in her way. 


	9. The Daiting Game

WooHoo I just got back from Gorham Days (this dumb town parade thing) it was awful! Again I'm sorry for not posting in a while. Like I've said, I'm super busy, but I will always update once a week, if not more.  
  
To my reviewers, thank you so much. Please review as much as possible. I don't know if you guys are liking this anymore. Any suggestions can be posted as reviews or sent to my e-mail - poko4000@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer.....I own nothing at all.  
  
They ran right into each other. She knew it was Malfoy by the hair. She started to fall and she put her arms out, but the ground didn't come. She opened her eyes and she was in Malfoy's arms again. He smirked and put her down.  
  
"Well if it isn't my own personal knight in shining armor."  
  
"Why yes M'lady." Her replied. This time she smirked.  
  
"And where might you be off to at this time of day good sir knight?"  
  
"To the Gryffindor tower, in hopes of asking a girl to the ball." Ginny's heart started to beat a little faster. 'Why is this?' she asked herself.  
  
"And who, pray tell, is this fair maiden?"  
  
"None other then Bella Danvers." Ginny's expression sunk. Malfoy was pleased. He knew it was working.  
  
"And where are you off to?"  
  
"To meet DEAN for lunch." This time Malfoy's expression sunk.  
  
"Well then farewell princess." He said and kissed her hand. showing her his best sarcastic smirk  
  
"You are such a prat Malfoy." She said and marched away.  
  
She only made 7 steps before Collin ran up behind her.  
  
"Ok now the questions are for you."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You and Malfoy? Come on, I saw the whole thing. Either you guys are just trying to out do each other or you're both hooked."  
  
"ahh shut up." She said and walked away from Collin. He followed close behind her, but not saying a word.  
  
Why did she feel jealous? She went over the last few minutes in her mind. It was obvious to her that she didn't like Malfoy, so what was she trying to pull? If he asked that stuck-up bitch to the ball he would be the Envy of almost every guy in school.  
  
"Stuck-up bitch?"  
  
What did she have against Bella? Nothing, she was one of Ginny's friends, not to close, but friends to say the least. Why did she hate her? Ginny had no idea what was coming over her but she had the sudden urge to make out with Dean passionately in front of Malfoy.  
  
She finally made it to the Great Hall. She plopped down next to Lavender and Seamus, who were in "Deep conversation." Dean arrived 5 minutes later. Ginny whispered to Lavender.  
  
"Ok here's the plan. When he gets over here ask me if I have a date to the ball yet. Ok?"  
  
"I got it, don't you worry your pretty little red head."  
  
"Hey guys." Dean said as he sat down across from Ginny. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much" Ginny replied. They started to eat and talk about quidditch, school, and finally Lavender brought up the ball.  
  
"So Ginny, who are you going with?"  
  
"No one, the guy I hoping will ask me hasn't yet." Seamus winked at Dean. Dean smiled.  
  
"Oh to bad Gin, It's only 3 days away." Lavender said very loudly, as if hinting to "someone" at the table.   
  
"Now that you..." Dean started to say but was interrupted.  
  
"Actually Ginny, I was going to ask you." Said a bright voice belonging to Zacharias Smith.  
  
"Oh Zacharias, you just interrupted Dean. Hold on one moment. Dean what were you going to say?" Ginny asked, batting her eyelashes. Dean smiled.  
  
"Will you go to the ball with me?"  
  
"Oh I would love to! No Zacharias what did you want?"  
  
"Sod off." He said as he walked away.  
  
---  
  
Draco stood outside of Gryffindor common room. There was one mistake in his Brilliant plan of waltzing into the common room and asking Bella, he didn't have the password. Most of the people who had walked by had been 6th year boys, who would have never given him the password. He leaned against the wall waiting for an innocent girl, who would fall for his "charm". He went over his plan of action in his head, but his plan somehow turned into Ginny Weasley. He smiled. Then he mentally hit himself in the head. Why was she making him smile? What did she see in that obnoxious prat anyways? He was gawky, tall, a mudblood, bright enough but not a genius. He didn't deserve her. Another mental slap. No, she didn't deserve him, the Weasley family was lower than mudbloods, right? He was thuroughly confused and his emotions were runing haywire when Dean rounded the corner. Draco quickly hid behidn a pillar trying to find any information.  
  
"So you finally asked out Weasleys sister?" Marcel Toberawn, a 7th year Gryffindor, asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm going to the ball with her. It was great, looking Zach in the face, knowing I now have what he wants." Dean replied haughtily.  
  
"Is this what it's about? Beating other guys out?" Seamus asked, he was still upset about not being able to ask her himself.  
  
"No, I like her enough, this is just a bonus. Anyways, I hear redheads are good in bed."  
  
"You'd have nothing to compare it too." said Seamus.  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Are you trying to tell me you've shagged?" Marcel asked, trying to suppress his laughter at the though of Dean having sex,  
  
"Let's just say I had a lot of fun at camp this summer. Blokes, muggle girls are unlike any others. It's like they expect you to use them."  
  
"So you're not just using Ginny?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Nah, She's different...but hopefully not to different from my summer...ahem...friends." Dean laughed by himself. Seamus and Marcel just stared.  
  
"Ok...big boy...let's get our stuff."  
  
"Phoenix Fire." The fat lady swung open and the boys headed in. Draco followed. He waited till the boys were upstairs until he moved out into the center of the common room towards Bella.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, and to what do we owe this great privilege?" Jade Bishop asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hello Miss Bishop, you're looking lovely as always, I actually would like to speak with Miss Danvers, privately." A few of Bella's friends giggled. Bella smiled at him and followed him to another corner of the common room.  
  
"Bella, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, and yourself?"  
  
"Well I need to get something off my chest." Bella smiled again and started to blush.  
  
"Yes Draco?"  
  
"I think you are the most beautiful girl in Gryffindor and I would love for you to go to the ball." Bella interrupted him with her lips. He responded fully and took this as a 'yes'. 


	10. Your date looks amazing too

Hey guys. I'm back! Yay!  
  
again, I'm so sorry this took so long. My computer is crap, My life is  
  
confusing. I promise that during school I'll try to update more frequently as long  
  
as you guys review:-D  
  
I'm also thinking about going back and rewriting some of The  
  
chapters...adding more about The new teacher (tonks), Harry, Hagrid, and Voldemort. What do  
  
you guys think? Or should I just make this story focus on relationships(aka  
  
Ginny/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Harry/mystery someone bwhahahaha)??  
  
Arella Hallo - Thanks for reviewing. Sadly, yes, guys and girls use each  
  
other all the time. I personally don't, but I know a lot of people who do. It's  
  
disgusting.  
  
Wizzabee - Don't worry your pretty little head, I've got more plans then you  
  
can imagine.  
  
Disclaimer.....If I owned this then I would not be living in Maine and going to  
  
high school, .  
  
The night of the ball finally arrived. A person looking on would have  
  
thought that it was the most exciting thing to ever occur at Hogwarts. The  
  
hustle and fuss being made was unruly. Even the teachers were excited for it,  
  
giving out less homework and helping kids with costume problems. Even Snape  
  
seemed to be in a jollier mood, but it was most likely just Harry's imagination.  
  
Harry on the other hand was not looking forward to the ball. True, he did  
  
have a date with a beautiful girl, but it was not the beautiful girl he wanted.  
  
True, he didn't know who he wanted, but he knew it wasn't Susan.  
  
He also found himself staring at some people more than usual. Luna  
  
Lovegood always caught his attention nowadays. He would just watch her cross the  
  
hall. She was so clueless, yet so ingenious at the same time. Her takes on  
  
life and human interaction were insane, yet understandable. He was intrigued  
  
and repelled at the same time, which was an odd sensation. He would also star  
  
at another certain 5th year. This girl caught his attention in every way  
  
possible, which thoroughly appalled him. Ginny Weasley was his best friends  
  
younger sister. Still, no matter her age or relation to his best friend, she was  
  
beautiful. He even found himself regretting not asking her to the ball during  
  
his classes, or thinking about her laugh. He loved her laugh. A small giggle  
  
that turned silent when she couldn't control herself. He whole body would  
  
shake. Harry had decided to meet Susan at the entrance to the Great Hall at 8  
  
o'clock. He would come down with Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Seamus, Pavarati,  
  
Justin, Ginny, and Dean.  
  
It was 4 o'clock when the girls rushed in to the common room. They were  
  
giggling.  
  
"Oh! Hi Harry!" Pavarati squeaked.  
  
"Harry! I need your opinion," Lavender started.  
  
"SHUT UP LAVENDER!" Ginny bellowed. Hermione placed her hand over  
  
Ginny's mouth.  
  
"So...Harry. We need a guys opinion. Should our friend, Ginny, here  
  
wear her hair up?" with a flick of lavender's wand Ginny hair was put into a  
  
million different bobby pins on the back of her head  
  
"Or Down?" Pavarati said and flicked her wand. Ginny's red hair flopped  
  
to shoulders and went into a few wavy curls. One of her eyes was covered by  
  
her red hair. She looked thoroughly embarrassed. She flicked her own wand  
  
and her hair was back to normal.  
  
"You don't need to answer Harry. In fact I'll just be going now." Ginny  
  
said and started to walk away. She was stopped by Harry's voice.  
  
"Down...it's uh ummm sexi(gulp)er." That was a mistake. His words sent  
  
all the girls into a furry of giggles, except Ginny. She smiled and went up  
  
to her dorm room. The girls followed after her.  
  
"Ginny! Sexier? Well, looks like someone has had a change of heart, eh?"  
  
"Shut up Pav. So Mione, lets see this dress you've been raving about for  
  
the past few days." Ginny was trying to change the subject as quickly as  
  
possible. All the other girls sighed. Hermione smiled and went towards her  
  
closet. She pulled out a sky blue dress that was obviously enchanted. It was the  
  
most beauiful and vibrant sky blue that any of them had ever seen. Some  
  
parts of the dress were lighter, while others were darker. Ginny looked out the  
  
window to see that Hermione's dress was a perfect replica of the sky outside.  
  
Lavender gasped.  
  
"Brains come in handy sometimes, eh?" Hermione said while smirking.  
  
Lavender and Pavarati, being the udder ditzes that they are, rushed towards Hermione,  
  
giggling and shrieking about how beautiful it was and begging her to put it  
  
on. Ginny smiled at her friend and then went towards he bathroom to take a  
  
shower.  
  
---  
  
Ron and Harry were the last ones up to their room to get ready. When  
  
they entered the room they could smell Seamus's shower. Dean was already on his  
  
bed, putting on a pair of black pants. He had re-braided his hair and he was  
  
whistling.  
  
"Why so happy Dean," Ron asked. Harry knew it was a pointless question.  
  
Ginny was his date, what was the source of his happiness.  
  
"Just excited, you know?" Seamus appeared from the doorway. He walked  
  
over to his bed and started to dry off. "How about you Ron? Hermione seems  
  
like she one of those girls who says "I'm  
  
not ready yet, right?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron was confused and his anger was already  
  
surfacing.  
  
"You know, 'bout...sex."  
  
"Oh...yea she is, but I doubt I'm ready yet either," Ron said, trying to  
  
stick up for Hermione.  
  
"Guys were born ready," Seamus popped it. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Yea Ron, can you really say if she was ready and willing you wouldn't go  
  
for it."  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"That's a bunch of malarkey." Seamus popped in again. Ron's ears started  
  
their usual migration into red.  
  
"Wasn't Mione your first kiss?" Dean continued  
  
"Well, yea." Ron's ears moved another shade.  
  
"You've been in love with her for as long as I can remember."  
  
"Well, umm not that long." They were like a firetruck now.  
  
"And she's good looking! You have to admit, if you had the chance, you'd  
  
take it."  
  
"I don't only go for girls because of their looks." Ron snapped back.  
  
"Are you saying I do?" Ron stared at Dean. Dean seamed to shrink even  
  
thought Ron was only an inch or two taller. Seamus was backing back into the  
  
bathroom, he didn't wan to be in the line of fire. Harry was lying on his bed  
  
clutching his head.  
  
"ARG," Harry cried out in anguish, "Ron...help me." Ron spun around,  
  
when he saw Harry falling off the bed he rushed to his side. He propped Harry up  
  
against his own body. Harry's breath started to get heavier and heavier.  
  
His eyelids were open but his eyes were rolled back in his head. Only the  
  
whites of his eyes were showing. His chest was moving up and down with such force  
  
and power that Ron was moving with him.  
  
Dean and Seamus were stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
Harry was shivering and tears started to roll down his cheeks. He  
  
started to whimper as the breathing ceased. Then it all stopped. The crying,  
  
shivering, screams of pain. It all was over and Harry slumped back into Ron's  
  
body. All the boys were silent.  
  
"It must be fucking Christmas at Voldemort's," Harry said. He then got  
  
up and went towards the bathroom, leaving his roommates in a state of shock  
  
He slammed the door to the bathroom behind him and bent down over the  
  
sink. He was going to be sick. After almost half an hour and loosing his entire  
  
lunch Harry headed to the shower. He switched on the cold water, he was  
  
burning up inside. He hadn't seen anything. He only heard laughter, felt the  
  
most unimaginable pain. It had happened before, but he had forgotten. Voldemort  
  
laid low over the summer. Not wanting to stur up to much trouble and trying  
  
to find another plan. Harry hadn't felt this pain since June, and he had  
  
taken it for granted. A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You need to tell Dumbledor." said Ron's voice of reason.  
  
"I will, let me get ready first."  
  
"Sod the dance, you need to tell."  
  
"Ron where do you think Dumbledor will be? At the dance. So I'll tell  
  
him when I see him there. Its ok, remember how often this happened last year?"  
  
"Yea...I guess, as stupid as it is, I thought it would stop forever."  
  
"Wishful thinking, now let me get washed." Harry quickly finished his  
  
shower and dried off, tying the towel around his waist. He walked out to the  
  
room, Neville and Ron were both there.  
  
"Seamus and Dean already headed downstairs." Ron said as he tied one of  
  
his shoes. He was wearing a blue dress shirt with a Gryffindor tie and black  
  
slacks. Neville had a gray shirt with a pair of khaki pants. Harry suddenly  
  
realized this was supposed to be a semiformal occasion. He ran, like a mad  
  
man, to his trunk. Ron and Neville just starred, and then laughed realizing  
  
what happened.  
  
"You need a shirt mate?"  
  
"Oh shut up, ahh here we are." Harry pulled out a maroon dress shirt.  
  
He buttoned up the black buttons, leaving the top 2 undone. He then started to  
  
roll up his sleeves when he heard Dean's voice.  
  
"Harry, get your arse down here! Susan's waiting." Harry quickly pulled  
  
on a pair of pants and started with his shoes. He stood up and ruffled his  
  
hair, trying to make it stay flat, a lost cause. He then exited the door,  
  
zipping up his pants.  
  
---  
  
Hermione shivered. Of course, she was completely naked and sopping wet.  
  
It was something else that was bothering her and she didn't know what it was.  
  
She quickly toweled dry and pulled on a pair of sweats and a tank top and  
  
then went to the mess that was her hair. She let her mass of curls down and  
  
quickly dried them. She looked at her reflection, remembering the last ball.  
  
She had tried so hard to have people notice her. Her hair that night was  
  
beautiful, sleek, and straight. Ron had certainly noticed. But now she had Ron,  
  
and didn't need to get him to notice her. She decided to let it be and started  
  
on her makeup. An hour later she was finally ready. All of her room mates  
  
were still working on their massive hair projects and make up. Hermione just  
  
sat on her bed and watched them, occasionally adding in her point of view.  
  
"You seem quiet tonight, What's up?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking, ya know?"  
  
"Nope, I don't, we can talk about it later though. Want to go check if  
  
the boys are ready."  
  
"Yea, I'm bored up here." Ginny and Hermione both started to walk down  
  
the stairs when they heard Dean's voice yelling to Harry. They quickly went  
  
down the stairs at the exact same time Harry was. They all met at the same time  
  
downstairs. Harry was amazed. He hadn't even seen Susan yet, but Ginny was  
  
the point of his attention. Her red hair was in the few wavy curls he had  
  
seen earlier and she had a simple white dress on. It was made out of a thing  
  
material and went down to her calfs. It was plan and simple, but was even more  
  
beautiful because of those facts. It had slim spaghetti straps that framed her  
  
shoulders and her collar bone. The bottom of the dress waved while she  
  
walked and Harry believed she could pass as an angel.  
  
"Ginny, I was right all along, you are an earthbound angel," Dean said.  
  
Harry turned to him. 'Smooth Dean, real smooth' Harry said to himself. Ginny  
  
seemed to love the compliment. She smiled and took his hand. Harry now looked  
  
at Hermione, who was also stunning this evening.  
  
"You look great 'Mione." She gave him a little hug. "I like you hair better  
  
like this." She smiled.  
  
"Harry if you hadn't noticed, your date looks amazing too."  
  



	11. Entrancing Bones

Sorry, my computer had been broken, and I feel terrible about not updating. This chapter is short but I PROMISE that  
  
the next ones will make up for it:-D  
  
Umm...How about this! I love everyone who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer.....nope I still don't own anything.  
  
Ok, on to the chapter...  
  
Harry spun around and saw Susan's Brown hair facing the other direction, curled up on the back of her head. He suddenly looked down her body. She was wearing a black dress that went to the floor. It clung to her in all of the right spots and Harry couldn't take his eyes off her. She turned around and Harry nearly felt his jaw drop. Her dress was low cut, showing off her well-endowed top. It had a few sequens framing her chest and leading down the side of her dress. She smiled at him. He lips shined a light red. He was in awe. "Harry, You look great." Susan said. She had been talking to Seamus and Justin. As she walked towards Harry Seamus's eye went straight down her back. He gave Harry a thumbs up sign. "Wow Sue you look amazing." She gave him a quick kiss. He was gain shocked. "Shall we go. "Yea, but I thought I was going to meet you down there" "I know, but I figured it would be more fun to walk down together. Ya know? Get the full date experience." Harry smiled.  
  
"Yea, lets just wait for Ron to get down here. Almost as if Ron was waiting for a que, he walked down the stairs.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here. Shall we?" He walked over offering Hermione's arm. She obliged and he whispered something in her ear. Her face turned pink and her lips framed a smile. Harry and Susan led the way followed by Dean, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, and Lavender. Harry noticed that Susan liked to talk, but he truly didn't mind. He was entranced. Starring at her body, not really paying attention to a thing she was saying. He didn't even think she noticed. When a pause came in the conversation he looked back to see Hermione and Ron  
  
chatting away as usual. Ginny was laughing at something Dean had said, and Lavender was holding Seamu's hand, just starring longingly in his eyes. Before any of them knew it they were at the great hall.  
  
Harry opened the door and they all started in. The hall was amazing. It was decorated with orange and black with the nights sky above filled with bats. Ginny believed they had all outdone themselves. She took Deans hand and they started for a table. She looked around the hall, trying to find some other friends. Like always, Jade found her.  
  
"Ginny! Where have you been?" Gavin was right behind her, alogn with some of his friends. "Johnstin, Gav's friend wants to dance with you, will you?"   
  
Ginny looked at Dean, who wasn't even paying attention.  
  
"Yea, Dean won't notice." She got up and went towards Johnstin. He was a 4th year in Ravenclaw with sandy blonde hair that went down to his eyes. He was tan, the typical gorgeous. He smiled and led her to the dance floor. They danced and chatted until the song was over. He thanked her and she made her way back to the table, to Dean. He smiled at her and told her it was his time to dance. She smiled, it was fake. She was having an ok time, but nothing exeptional. She was led agian to the dance floor. Dean was charming and when he wasn't buttering her up he was talking about himself. Ginny faked a smile the whole way through. "So at camp a bunch of girls were into me Gin, but I chose you. You should feel honored." Dean started to say, but suddenly Ginny's attention was lost. She looked towards the door. There he was standing, with a classic blue stripped work shirt and black dress pants on. On his arm was a beauty with Raven hair. A gold dress clinged to her perfect figure. Ginny looked down at herself, feeling oh-so plain. She gulped as Draco started down the stairs in her direction.  
  
OK.....I'm having a little case of writers block. I'm unsure of what I want to happen at the ball. There will be some Ginny/Draco action...don't worry. If you have any ideas leave them here as a review or e-mail me @ poko4000@aol.com  
  
Here are some of my ideas:  
  
-Harry or Draco are Ginny's "Knight in shinning Armor"  
  
-Another girl attracks Harry's attention.  
  
-Both Dean and Bella find new interests  
  
-Ginny is outside in the rain, and someone comes to comfort her.  
  
Ok those are just some possibilities.....PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVE GETTING  
  
THEM!!!  
  



	12. Dating disasters

Let me just say ... I love all of you who reviewed. TrippyGirl20051 - THANKS!! Oh well, homework can always be postponed for ff.com! rogue dragon - Haha, ok thanks for the suggestion, and don't worry this will deffinitly be a Ginny Draco fic! Writer Gurl4 - wow! Thank you so much, and I just sent you and e-mail:-D If you want me to do this every time I update I will. Imprisoned - I'm not a fan of Ginny and Harry pairings so don't worry(  
  
I would be thrilled if I got up to 40 reviews after the chapter!! So... please review. Tell me what you think, weather it's positive or negative. Just don't be to mean.  
  
What last happened - "So at camp a bunch of girls were into me Gin, but I chose you. You should feel honored." Dean started to say, but suddenly Ginny's attention was lost. She looked towards the door. There he was standing, with a classic blue stripped work shirt and black dress pants on. On his arm was a beauty with Raven hair. A gold dress clinged to her perfect figure. Ginny looked down at herself, feeling oh-so plain. She gulped as Draco started down the stairs in her direction.  
  
"Please inform Miss Bella that her date is here." Draco said to Bella's friend, who just stared at him and nodded her head, giggling a little. She disappeared up the stairs to what Draco guessed was the girls dormitory. She returned and stopped right in front of him. She didn't say a thing. He gave her a smile. "Well?" he said. She still stood dead in her tracks. She looked like a dear in headlights. "Is she ready yet?" He asked, smiling again. She gulped down whatever lump had been in her throat and tried to reply. "She be down soon." Is what came out of her mouth. She quickly put her hand over her mouth and ran back upstairs. Draco just laughed to himself. He saw Susan Bones talking with Dean and Seamus. He noticed how nice she looked and what a pity it was that she was Potty's date. He figured Seamus and Dean were thinking the same thing. Then he remembered that Ginny was Dean's date, and he took that back. He knew Dean would be extatic that he had snagged Ginny. Anyone would. He stopped himself, and decided to not think about the youngest Weasley. Instead he counted how many stripes on his blue shirt. Bella was talking forever. Finally, her odd friend came back downstairs and announced that Bella was ready. He smirked as she walked down the stairs. She was a sight to make any boy jelous. She wore a gold dress that was made out of some shinny marterial. The top of the dress was hung and it had small spaghetti straps. Her tan skin was dusted with gold glitter, and he hair was down and in it usual waves. Her brown eyes, covered in gold shimmer, look Draco over. She smiled a stunning smile. "Well Draco, You look quite dashing." "Bella, you're a fox" She giggled and took his arm. They headed to the great hall. Draco was surprised in how smart Bella was. She went on about equal rights for giants, the ministry of magic, and how interested she was in the new divinity teacher. Bella led him the longer way to the great hall, so he could see her favorite painting. It was by Degas, a muggle painter. It was of ballerinas. They got to the great hall "fashionably late", which Draco figured would be a goood affect. He opened the doors. "After you." He said to Bella. She smiled and went forward. "Such manners for a Slytherin." It was his turn to smile, but the smile didn't last long. He saw Ginny dancing with Dean, and she looked beautiful. A white, seemless dress glazed her body. It was sensual because of its purity. He gulped. "You ok?" Bella asked. "I was just noticing how no girl in this room even compares to you." Bella smiled, and then hit him playfully on the shoulder. "I'm sure. I notice you were looking at Miss Weasley. She looks beautiful tonight." "Weasley? Nah" Bella smiled and knowing smile. And she led them towards Ginny and Dean.  
  
-  
  
"So after I won Miss Young Witch, Liverpool, I decided that beauty pagents just weren't for me. I mean, I already know I'm beautiful, why does someone else need to tell me." Harry groaned, this was worse then his date with Pavarati. Susan had seemed so smart and interesting, little did Harry know that she was vapid and shallow. "Susan, I think I'm going to get some punch, Ill be back soon." Harry enturupted. "Ok darling, see you soon." Harry walked away, thankful to not have to hear about Teen Witch Weekly or Miss Young Witch England anymore. He went over to the punch bowl and got a glass. He started to fill it up when he looked across and saw Ginny and Dean talking. He noticed how nervous Ginny looked. But he didn't know that Ginny was nervous because Draco Malfoy was coming her way with his beautiful date. "Ginny! You looked amazing!" Bella giggled to her, running up and giving Ginny a large hug. Draco and Dean just stood next to each other, keeping in the hatred for one another. "Dean," Bella said, "You promised me a dance! Is it ok Ginny?" "Yea, it's fine with me." Ginny replied, feeling a ball rise in her throat. "Ok, I'll be back soon, Ginny. Don't run off." Dean said with a wink. With that He swept Bella to the dance floor. Ginny and Draco were alone. "Well Ginny, you clean up nicely." Draco said with a hint of fake sarcasm. "Well Malfoy, you chose dates only because of looks." "Such fighting words Ginny. Bella is actually very smart, did you know that Giants aren't allowed legal marriges?" "Oh shut up You didn't know a thing about her before you asked her out." "Do I detect Jelousy?" Ginny smiled. "No." She said with fake certainty. Draco was shocked how secure she looked. "Well then you wont mind if I ask you to." "Ginny! Want to dance!" Harry called out. He was about 10 feet behind Ginny and Draco. "Well looks like pothead beat me to it." Draco said with a grin. Ginny looked disappointed. "Oh, I hope im not interrupting something." Harry said. He wasn't upset that he was interrupting, he was upset that there was something between them to interrupt. "Not at all Sir Potty. Be my guest. See you around Ginny. Then he was gone. Ginny looked longingly in his direction. "I came to save you." Harry said, expecting gratitude. "I an take care of myself fine, Harry. And yes, I will dance with you."  
  
-  
  
Draco had danced all night, without ever asking a girl. Bella and he danced on and off, then would go off with other friends. She was the ideal date for any other guy. She was understanding of Draco's feelings and wants to not be tied down, but she expected a little fun from him, after all she was his date. She was currently dancing with some Gryffindor 4th year. He has just finished dancing with Blaise and was now looking to Ginny. It was time to actually dance with her. Alas, she was no where to be found.  
  
-  
  
Ginny was finally enjoying herself. Harry had asked her to dance far to many times, but she wasn't having a bad time. She ended her dance with Dean when he asked her. "Wanna go outside for a little bit?" She replied with, "Yes." Dean led her outside to the terrece where the trees shinned with lights. A fountain had been enstalled at the far end of the courtyard, it was surrounded by bushes. The water was a light blue and silver color that shimmered. Dean led her over there. They sat down, looking at each other. Ginny wondered what his next move would be. She didn't have to wait long, he leaned over and kissed her lightly on her neck. 'Oh crap' she said to herself, trying not to moan in pleasure. ((A/N haha ohh when guys kiss your neck..it's wonderful, aren't I right?)) Dean smiled. "I didn't forget your spot." She smiled. 'What the hell' she thought to herself and kissed him lightly on the lips. It turned into a deeper kiss in seconds flat. He then started to explore her body with his hands, reaching down her dress. She quickly pulled away. "Dean, come on, not here." She said, and went back to kissing him. She wasn't going to be caught doing things in the school garden. He again started to take of her dress. She stopped him, and looked him in the eye. "What are you doing? "Ginny, your such a cock tease." She stopped immediately. "What the hell did you just call me?" She was fuming. "You heard me. How long have we been together now?" "Dean, we aren't together. We were and you didn't owl me over the summer. You have not asked me out since. And to tell you the truth I'm not interested in having you as a boyfriend." He looked shocked. "You play with my emotions all year Ginny. You kiss me and get me all hot and bothered and don't follow through? You're such a bitch." Ginny was in a state of shock. What the hell was he talking about. Kissing him made her a tease? Dean continued. "At least this summer I got some ass. You're such a prude Ginny. I was rolling in girls at camp." Ginny didn't know what say. Dean kissed her again. She pushed away. "I don't know what you expect for me Dean, I'm 15 years old. I'm not going to go have sex with you because you good looking." "Why the hell not? "Because I have respect for myself." Dean sat up and walked away. Ginny sat there alone, pondering what was just said and done and started to cry.  
  
-  
  
Draco could hear her crying the minute we stepped outside  
  
YAY! Don't worry, I think a new chapter will be up by next week, at the latest. This is what I'm thinking:  
  
Draco and Ginnyness( Draco gets in fight with Dean, Harry, or both. Susan finds a new boy toy.she's a vapid, self centered, princess.who do you think she'll end up with? Bwhahahaha Hermione and Ron fluff..and all that jazz Harry and someone..don't know who yet  
  
And let me explain a few things Bella knows all( She knows Draco has a thing for Ginny, even though he doesn't yet, that's why she's not upset about it. Harry still isn't sure how he feels about Ginny. Ginny, though she doesn't really like Dean, is still hurt by what he says.  
  
NOW REWVIEW!!!! 


	13. Sanctuary

Andrea - I'm glad you're into this. Ok here's the new chapter.... TrippyGirl20051 - Yay! Thank you, I was worried that you guys wouldn't like that chapter, so I'm glad you did! hyper-chika - Hahaha ohh the neck is so my spot, and all my guy friends know it.....I'm also really tickilish. Its terrible when they all gang up on me. Yea, Dean sucks...but I needed someone who was mean in the story if I was going to make Draco nice:-D aideen1 - Thanks. Yea it's hard to make someone in character when you dont  
  
see them a lot (i.e. Draco, Ginny, Susan, Dean, Blaise) Harry does seem a little out of character, but since he changed so much in the last book I figure that he can change even more. He's growing up and finding out who he truly is.  
  
Jeez your guna start giving away my story; I agree, that Harry and Ginny don't belong together....but he can always fight over her. Confrontation is always fun.  
  
GO TO THIS WEBSITE! www.homestarrunner.com It's my favorite website!  
  
What Last Happened: "Because I have respect for myself!" Dean sat up and walked away. Ginny sat there alone, pondering what was just said and slowly began to cry.  
  
-  
  
Draco could hear her crying the minute he stepped outside  
  
-  
  
This is a short chapter, I'm sorry. I hope you like it though.  
  
Ok Chapter 13  
  
Draco was having a suprisingly good time. No he hadn't danced with Ginny, but it would eventually happen. Bella was great, she understood everything. They were there together, and they danced, but he wasn't expected to be by her side every second. He didn't hold a double standard either, he didn't expect her to worship him. He was rather angry when Potty asked her to dance, but  
  
what could he do? He decided to sit this dance out.  
  
He saw her  
  
She was sitting with Jade Bishop and Dean, laughing hysterically. She threw her head back and her hair wooshed behind her shoulders. "Draco, care to dance?" Blaise asked. He looked up at her dark eyes. "No." He said and went back to "crowd watching" "Excuse me? Why not?" She tried to be seductive, but he could tell she was about to crack. No one had ever turned her down. He felt sorry. "Maybe later, uhh my feet hurt." It was an obvious lie but Blaise didn't seem to notice. She skipped away to her following flock of boys. He looked back and Ginny was gone, but hadn't gone far. She was dancing with Dean again.  
  
Draco decided to take up Blaise's offer, and she gladly accepted. He tried to get closer to Ginny, but she didn't notice him. He still tried as hard as possible, but it was in vain. She was quickly escorted out of the hall by Dean.  
  
The band's singer stuck an unusually high note.  
  
The song was over. Blaise tried to convince Draco back up to her room, but he refused. He scoffed over to his seat. He was bored. He wanted something fun to do. Obviously this involved findind out what Ginny and Dean were doing. He told himself that he was only doing this for some amusement. He  
  
was fighting a loosing battle. He walked over to the door and saw Dean shove by him fuming. "Dean, what? No hello?" "Shove it Malfoy, I'm not in the mood." "Oh what happened Dean? Couldn't get it up for little old Ginny?" Draco wasn't prepaired for what was next. Dean started to walk away, Draco turned around and started for the door. He didnt make it two steps before he felt the droaning sound of his head pounding and the crack oh his jaw. He turned around and hit Dean in the solar plexes. Dean gave a cough and ran right for Draco, tackling him to the groud. They rolled around on the floor, trying to hit each other, looking like a couple of kids who had never really been in a fight; which they were. Draco was finaly ontop of deans body, hitting him repeatedly in the head, when he saw that a group of kids had surrounded them. He quickly rolled off Dean, stood up casually, and walked out into the garden. Dean got up and swiftly walked the other way. Draco felt his lip bleeding. He knew he would probably have a bruise from Deans first punch, but Dean would also be hurting in the morning. He heard the familiar sound of tears. He had heard a woman crying before, his own mother dissolved into tears almost every night. He followed the sound her her tears, he had a idea of who it was. He was almost into a run when he finally came to the owner. His hypothesis had been correct. Ginny Weasley was sitting on the ground, back against the fountain, gripping to her knees with her eyes looking red and black mascara covering cheeks. She looked up when Draco walked into the clearing, and started to cry harder. He sat down next to her, not saing a word, and pur his arm around her. She went stiff, but gave in, and burried her face into his chest. He stroked her hair and slowly rubbed circles on her back. She cried for another 15 minutes, but still didnt move from the sanctuary of his arms. He didn't mind. 


	14. Dean is hot stuff

What last happened: He sat down next to her, not saying a word, and put his arm around her. She went stiff, but gave in, and buried her face into his chest. He stroked her hair and slowly rubbed circles on her back. She cried for another 15 minutes, but still didn't move from the sanctuary of his arms. He didn't mind.  
  
Ahh I love you guys so much. I'm just so worried with every chapter I put out that you all wont like it.... but you seem to:-) YAY. And remember, please put any ideas you have in your reviews, I want to hear them!!  
  
Harry was a bi-stander for the whole Dean V. Draco ordeal. He wasn't shocked. Draco always had it out for Gryffindors, and Dean was a partically pompous one. Someone needed to kick Dean into shape, even if it was Draco who ended up fulfilling the duties. Yet, Harry had other things on his mind. Girls. Being a typical teenage boy, it's what was usually on his mind. But he was being extra pensive about this girl. He hadn't seen Ginny for almost a half hour, and he was frustrated. He couldn't make up his mind about Ginny.  
  
She was beautiful tonight  
  
But so were others. He lingered on the thought of Ginny for a few moments, but was quickly drawn to another sight. Ron was motioning him over.  
"Harry help!" Ron spat at him. Sweat was running down his forehead. His skin was pale.  
"What Ron...what's happened."  
"It's Hermione..." Ron started to say, but Harry cut him off.  
"Ron, where is she? Oh god, what's happened?" He was looking around the room frantically. His gaze stopped on Hermione familiar face about 20 feet from them. In a puzzled voice he asked Ron what was going on.  
"Well, if you had listened to me, the I would have told you, nothing terrible has happened to her. But she's acting weird. Harry.... she's been playing footsie with me all night...under the table. I mean, she usually does that a little bit, but she added her hand into the mix. She was touching my inner thigh Harry and she's been winking at me and I really am worried..."  
"What are you going on about?"  
"She asked me if I wanted to go some place quieter. And....and... Oh god. IthinkHermionewantstohavesexwithme." Ron stammered out. Harry thought about it for a second, then, finally taking in what Ron said, he started to laugh.  
"It's not funny Harry!"  
"Ron...come get me when you have a real problem."  
"This is a real problem."  
"Ron, if you're ready, then do it. If you're not, she'll understand. I wont tell the guys about it, either way. Ok?" With that Ron took a gulp and started off to Hermione. She smiled at him as he approached her and took his hand. She whispered something to his ear and he smiled too. They started out of the hall. Harry wasn't worried. I mean, come on, it's Hermione and Ron.  
"Good advice, Mr. Potter." A sultry voice said. He turned around to see a shocking sight. Luna Lovegood.  
  
---  
  
Ginny confessed everything to him. She told of her relationship with Dean. Her thoughts of Harry. Her wish to make him, Draco, jealous. He listened patiently and took in everything without a word. When Ginny was finally done Draco started to answer.  
"Well, your relationship with Dean is understandable. I mean, he's older and popular, and don't call me queer, but he's good looking for a Gryffindor," Ginny giggled. Draco smiled and continued. "Harry is different. He's a selfish, arrogant, prat...but at least he does more with his life than bat his eyelashes at unsuspecting girls. Your infatuation with him was only hero-worshiping. Now, don't get me wrong, you may have ended up liking him for his personality, but it started when you were younger, and you didn't know him," Ginny sighed. He was right. How did he know all this? "And as for making me jealous, it's simple. Besides the fact that I'm irresistible, you constantly want to out do me. Not only because I'm a Malfoy and you a Weasley, but because it's something that your brother hasn't yet accomplished."  
"Au contrar Draco, my brother has out witted you many a times."  
"Whatever Ginny." He said with a smile. "Want to go back in there?"  
"As?"  
"As friends...and I'll be your bodyguard against talk, dark, and handsome men."  
Yea...You'll 'take care' of them for me. I mean you said it yourself...Dean is hot stuff. Draco lightly pushed her.  
"Yea Ginny," he said rolling his eyes, "you know me."  
  
---  
  
"Hey Harry. How are you?" Luna said. Harry was still in shock. Luna was wearing a long blood red velvet dress. It was very low cut, with a high slit up one side. Her dark blond hair lying is waves down her back. For once her glasses did not reside on her nose, and her eyes were a vibrant shade of blue. A gold tiara was perched on her head and she wore long gold earrings.  
"A...buh." Was the only thing that came out of Harry's mouth. Luna giggled.  
"Want to dance?" Harry just nodded in fear on making more of a fool of himself. He offered his arm to her and escorted her to the middle of the hall, noticing the all the wandering male eyes.  
"So, you decided to wear a costume?" Harry said when he got his voice back.  
"Yes, but it isn't much. I'm rather disappointed in myself."  
"Who are you?" He asked with a gulp. He was so nervous, sweating in his palms.  
"Lady Gryffindor, obviously."  
"Obviously." Harry said quietly to himself. 


End file.
